


A Peacemaking Visit of Sorts

by milleniumrex



Category: Secret Six
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/pseuds/milleniumrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scandal and Superboy meet, and Knockout gets a very unusual birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peacemaking Visit of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> This is set roughly around the current time in continuity, but assume Kon is single for this story. So maybe pre-Adventure Comics #2?

Smallville, Kansas was not the kind of place Scandal Savage was used to visiting. It was so...quiet. And peaceful. So much that she felt like her very presence might cause the Earth to open up and spew demons into the air to purge the town. Of course, then she would get to kill the demons, which wasn't an altogether unwelcome thought. But no, she thought to herself. She was here on a mission, and she might as well get it over with. She knocked on the door or the humble little farmhouse.

"Oh! Hello, there!" the cheerful older woman greeted her. "Are you a friend of Conner's?"

"Um...yes." She assumed Conner was this "Kon" who Knockout often talked about. Heroes and their secret identities. It wasn't like any villain with an iota of detective skills couldn't figure most of them out in about ten seconds.

"I'll let him know you're here. Would you like to come in for some pie, dear?"

"Not really hungry, thanks." Scandal waved the woman off as politely as she could. This whole situation made her a little uncomfortable. Something Bane would, no doubt, tell her she needed to get to the bottom of to become a healthier person. But she was sort of happy being as messed up as she was.

Kon ran out of the house. "Bart, if this is about the prank, I told you - I'll supply the ferrets, but you've got to get the - You're not Bart."

"No. I'm not." Scandal looked Kon over. He wasn't her type, of course, but she could definitely see why Knockout had a thing for him. "But you are definitely Superboy."

"Superboy? Um, I'm not - "

"Oh, get off it." Scandal whacked the pair of glasses off his face. "I'm not one of the little sheep you go to school with. I'm not fooled so easily. And the sooner we get past the pretenses, the faster this will be over with."

"Are...you going to try to kill me? Because my ex-girlfriend's new girl coming to kill me is actually kind of hot. But I'd still have to fight back."

Scandal rolled her eyes. He really was as juvenile as Knockout had told her. "I'm not here to kill you. I just...wanted to meet the boy my girlfriend still fantasizes about."

"Really?" Superboy smirked. "I mean, things didn't exactly end well between us..."

"She told me you lost your sense of humor over some worm she killed, and got her locked up. Then you tried to kill each other a couple of times."

"Yeah, that." Kon ran his hands through his hair nervously. "It was a while ago, though."

"That doesn't mean anything. I still think about this boy I knew sometimes. The first one I ever kissed..."

"Ended badly too?"

"You could say that." Scandal said without a hint of emotion. "He turned out to be a hitman sent by a rival of my fathers. I gutted him with his own blade. I think that put me off men. He was a good kisser, though."

Kon stared at Scandal for a second, trying to figure out if she was joking. If she was, she wasn't giving him any hint of it.

"I'm not joking, if that's what you're wondering."

"...Noted."

"So, I suppose what I'm asking is, do you still have feelings for Knockout?"

"Geez." Superboy shook his head. "It was a hell of a ride while it lasted. She was my first. So, at the risk of getting myself eviscerated by a scary warrior woman...of course I do. Not anything I was planning on acting on, of course, but yeah."

"Good."

"Huh?" Superboy turned to Scandal, more than a little confused. That had not been the reaction he had been expecting.

"Because now I don't feel the least bit guilty for doing this."

Superboy felt Scandal grab his neck, and a strange pressure hit the back of his head. As he slipped into darkness, he thought that it really shouldn't be this easy to knock out Superboy.

\-----

"Now, no peeking, baby. You promised."

"Okay, okay!" Knockout grinned as her girlfriend led her blindfolded into their bedroom. "I can't wait to see my birthday present, poppet."

"It wasn't easy to get...but I know what my girl likes."

Scandal pulled Knockout's blindfold off, revealing the bound and gagged Superboy that was on the floor.

"You...you brought me my pup?"

"One night only. This is strictly catch and release, baby. But he all but gave me permission. I figured we could have a little fun."

Knockout laughed with pleasure and leapt on Scandal, kissing her with all the passion of a Female Fury. Kon thought to himself that it was good he was wearing a gag, because that way they couldn't see the huge grin he had on his face. Bart and Tim were never going to believe him, but this was officially the best kidnapping ever.


End file.
